darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Kirby
Good evening, Luigi. It's good to see you. You fled so quickly last time. Two princesses now, isn't it? Psycho Kirby is the Primary Antagonist of the Fanmade Film There Will Be Brawl. Psycho Kirby was an intensely dangerous and insane cannibalistic serial killer from Dream Land. He plagued many cities in an infamous killing spree, until he was captured in the Mushroom Kingdom by the Super Mario Brothers. He was incarcerated in Petal Meadows Asylum, but the fear that he left behind would send the Mushroom Kingdom into poverty. During the War of the Elite, he escaped in a raid on the prison that he was transferred to, he escaped his cell, killing his arch nemesis Meta Knight and wearing his face for fun. Kirby snuck into the Ivory Towers during a battle occuring near them, killing the Shadow Don, Ganondorf Dragmire and steeling back his progeny that he had left behind during his reign, Ness and Lucas, two psychic and insane children. However, before he could escape, an explosion caused by Luigi stopped him in his tracks. While it is unknown what became of Ness and Lucas, he survived the reign, possibly going to haunt the Mushroom Kingdom once again. It is possible that he devoured them, as he is shown in the final scene of the series wearing Ness' hat, reminiscent of Super Smash Bros., in which Kirby wears Ness' hat if he uses his Swallow ability on him. In Beyond Light and Darkness, He is Kirby's Dark Side and one of the Minor Antagonists of the Series. and plays a major part in the Pandora Arc as one of the villains who take down Pandora's army. He is also one of the few cannibals who serve the Dark Emperor, but despite this he is loyal to the emperor and his Master's Subordinates and family. and would only devour his enemies or any traitors of Shadowblood. Making him a unique Cannibal villain. Appearance Kirby has insane eyes that looks like a human and has sharp teeth. He's been described as Psycho Kirby. But he looks very similar to Kirby in appearance other than those 2 traits. Personality & Traits "Mama, you know who you're talking about. You know what he's done." "If he had the chance he'd kill you for fun and dance around in you skin! He's a monster!" "A psychopath! A cannibal! I haven't forgotten..." —Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach on Kirby Psycho Kirby is highly playful and malevolent, and has an extremely disturbing personality. He is pure evil and insane, but is also cunning and intelligent. He enjoys manipulating others, constantly toying with others psychologically. He relishes in the fear others possess of him, constantly seeking to increase it. This fear extends to both torturing and killing others. Sometimes, he chooses to leave his victims alive with the terror he forced them to endure. He has a complete lack of empathy, and is irredeemably insane. He sees everybody around him, friend or foe, as a potential victim, and tries to constantly remind them of this. As described by Mafia Ganondorf, "He kills to feed his hunger, but hunger of a different kind." This hints that his madness may have stemmed from either a xenophobic fear or hatred of others not of his kind. He has an obssession with killing anything and anyone, and kills even the most innocent of people indiscriminately and for his own pleasure. Psycho Kirby is always shown having a wide, savage grin revealing his sharp, blood-stained teeth, even when he is in a dire predicament. This implies that Psycho Kirby not only has no care for the lives of others, but also may have no care for himself either. However, he could also simply have a pathological belief that his plans will ultimately succeed. It is also implied by his statement to Luigi that he "hears his princesses crying" that Psycho Kirby is a schizophrenic. In Beyond Light and Darkness, his only known change is now he is loyal to Dark Emperor and would not harm or eat anyone in his army...He prefers the flesh of his Master's enemies, especially the ones in Codex of Calamity History Beginning his reign "You knew Kirby before any of us did." ''--Luigi to King Dedede, former ruler of Dream Land'' Psycho Kirby's early history as a hero and saves milloins of people to protect Dream Land from evil forces before he turned to a life of cannibalism is unknown. However, when he went insane, he started a The Cannibal's Reign and terror in his homeland of Dream Land, devastating it so badly that the chaos could not be seaped form the land. He was well known for killing his victims and dancing in their skin for his own amusement. Psycho Kirby, wishing to move on to other nations and spread terror to them as well, left his homeland. However, as he left Dream Land, he was pursued by a hero named Meta Knight, who had grown an obssession with hunting the psychopath. Arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom After plagueing Hyrule, Psycho Kirby arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom]]. Psycho Kirby quickly found the "perfect killing ground", enjoying the "xenophobic misery" of the nation. He decided to stay in the kingdom and haunt it. His reign here would drive the once happy and peaceful nation into chaos and anarchy. Psycho Kirby killed indiscriminately, making him extemely difficult to capture as there was no pattern in what he did. Contact with Mewtwo "Before Mewtwo rose to power, the Cannibal grew fond of the tense city, enjoying the xenophobic misery of it. The perfect killing ground... "And Mewtwo, Kirby sought him out." "But the Cannibal didn't feed that day, no. He was far too evil for that. He whispered." Ganondorf and Luigi on Kirby's contact with Mewtwo Before the corrupt, psychic Pokemon Mewtwo rose to power as a mafia don of the Elite, Psycho Kirby, solely for the purpose of his own delight, sought him out. However, Psycho Kirby did not feed that day. Instead, he "whispered" to him. Whatever Psycho Kirby did to Mewtwo, it was brutal enough to drive him insane. Psycho Kirby left Mewtwo alive solely for the purpose of leaving him as prey to his own madness for the rest of his life. This would later help to The Butcher's Reign when he couldn't. Capture and Incarceration However, the Mushroom Kingdom was in luck when Meta Knight arrived. The authorities found him and convinced him to cooperate with the pursuit of Psycho Kirby. Meta Knight, having studied Psycho Kirby's methods and habits in his obssession with the killer, proved to be an extremely . The authorities eventually found Psycho Kirby attacking Daisy, the lover of Luigi. Luigi tried to save her, but Psycho Kirby killed her, wearing her head like a hat and joyfully dancing around in it. Luigi and his brother, Mario, would capture Psycho Kirby weeks later. Peach ordered him incarcerated for life in Petal Meadows Asylum, where Meta Knight would watch over him, his hateful obssession ever continuing. The Butcher's Reign "Do you hear them princess? Do they still whisper my name? Has this... Butcher reopened the wound your subjects have long since scabbed?" Psycho Kirby to Peach Six years after he was imprisoned, during the War of the Elite, a new butcher entered the Mushroom Kingdom and started a new reign, which opened the wound the Mushroom Kingdom was still recovering from. Princess Peach, hoping that Kirby would know who the butcher was, went to Petal Meadows Asylum to talk to him. Escorted by Meta Knight to Psycho Kirby's cell, Peach was malevolently greeted by the Cannibal. Psycho Kirby hungrily taunted Peach, asking her if she was starting to grow weary under the pressures of office. Psycho Kirby, having heard about the killer, goadingly questioned Peach on how despearte she was to find the Butcher. Peach, disturbed by Psycho Kirby's words, tries to leave, but is spat at by Squirtle, a Pokemon and another inmate. Psycho Kirby, witnessing this, calls Peach back, ordering to leave the file on the killer with him and return the next day. Psycho Kirby examined the files, and quickly deduced that what was happening was the work of his progeny, the children of Mewtwo's Psychic Army When Princess Peach was later abducted, the police interrogated him for information on what she did when he last saw her, but he did not spill a word to them. Escape The next night, Psycho Kirby was transferred to the Mushroom Kingdom Police Station, in hopes that they would be able to find out about the Butcher through Luigi, who was just hours ago incarcerated at the prison. Meta Knight accompanied Psycho Kirby to guard him. The Cannibal was given a brass mouth guard for safety precautions. Luigi entered the room, and was insidiously greeted by Psycho Kirby. Luigi, seeing the one who had killed his princess, threatened and cursed at Psycho Kirby, who only responded with sarcasm and taunts. Psycho Kirby told Luigi that he was indeed the only one who could lead him to the Butcher, but agreed to tell him only on the condition that he answer how many "whores" Luigi would need after his second princess died. Suddenly, the alarms sounded, and Psycho Kirby's cell opened. Removing his mouth guard, Psycho Kirby prepared to attack Luigi, but was held off by Meta Knight. Meta Knight and Psycho Kirby fought, but Psycho Kirby was unable to kill his nemesis. At the same time, he was able to survive the fight without a scratch until he found a fire flower left behind by Mario. Psycho Kirby grabbed the fire flower and incinerated Meta Knight with it. Psycho Kirby made sure to leave Meta Knight's face unscathed, tore it off, and left Meta Knight's charred corpse behind, taking his sword and wearing his face like a mask. After six years of incarceration, the Cannibal was freed. Retrieving His Progeny "I told you true Luigi. The answers were right there... waiting to devour you. Now, I tell you to succumb!" Psycho Kirby to Luigi just before he attacks him Psycho Kirby found out that Ganondorf Dragmire, a dangerous mafia don of the Elite, was controlling his progeny, as there was a pattern in the killings and Ganondorf was the only mafia don who had evaded them. Psycho Kirby somehow tracked Ganondorf to the Ivory Towers (possibly by following Luigi's trail), where he found a crazed Ganondorf on top of the tallest tower with Luigi. Psycho Kirby stabbed the Shadow Don with Meta Knight's sword, pulling off Meta Knight's face to reveal himself to Luigi. As Luigi stared in horror at his old enemy, Psycho Kirby evilly thanked Ganondorf for watching over his progeny while he could not, before he decapitated him, ending the reign of the mob, and in a way, saving the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, the two Butchers, Ness and Lucas came to his side, taking a liking to the pure, unfiltered evil in the Cannibal's soul. Poised to begin his reign once again, Psycho Kirby heard the voices of both Peach and Daisy crying, taunting Luigi about having now lost two princesses. Psycho Kirby pounced on Luigi, ripping out a portion of his cheek with his teeth alone, ready to consume him as revenge for imprisoning him for six years. However, before he could devour the Super Mario Brother, Luigi pulled a Pikmin out of his pocket, and generated green fire from his left hand, and clapped them together, causing a large explosion. Luigi barely managed to survive, while Psycho Kirby dissappeared along with Ness and Lucas, their remains remaining unfound Continueing His Reign "It is time I returned a few... relics to some old friends." Psycho Kirby to Luigi Although he was now believed by the entire kingdom to be dead, Psycho Kirby somehow managed to survive the explosion. The next day, he went into the office of Shigeru Miyamoto, bringing with him a corpse (possibly someone he had killed on the way there), Ness' bloodied Ness' Cap on his head (possibly having eaten the boy), and made a phone call to the Mewtwo's Orphanage being used to house refugees of the War of the Elite, asking Samus for Luigi in order to let him know that he was alive and on the loose. Luigi picked up the phone, greeted by the evil cannibal. Psycho Kirby asked if he had "satisfied his debts to his princess" to which Luigi responded that he had "satisfied them both". Finding twisted satisfaction in the answer, Psycho Kirby told Luigi that he had "relics to return to some old friends", and hung up the phone with the parting words, "Ta-ta heroes. Bear your scars well...", just as an unidentified man entered the room. Freed from prison and with no cops or mafia to get in his way, Psycho Kirby restarted his reign of terror that day. Whether he will seek out Luigi for revenge, or what he "relics" he possesses and what he intends to do with them is unknown. Beyond Light and Darkness History Sea of Chaos Arc Powers & Abilties Psycho Kirby is highly intelligent, cunning, manipulative, and deceitful. This is what made him so dangerous during his reign. Here is a list of his abilities: Self-Preservation Skills "There has to be a pattern!" "There's nothing! Victim backgrounds, areas of abduction, no connecting thread." Psycho Kirby was extremely evasive and cunning. His greatest and most dangerous ability was his skills of self-preservation. Psycho Kirby was able to evade the authorities in several nations. The lack of pattern in his killings made him near impossible for the police to track, and he was only captured when his nemesis, Meta Knight, deduced his methods and habits in killing. However, Psycho Kirby was able to escape six years later during a raid on the prison he was transferred to, presumably starting a new reign of terror. Psycho Kirby was not only skilled in evasion, but could also apparently cheat death. When Psycho Kirby was caught in an explosion that Luigi caused in the Ivory Towers, he later appeared alive and unscathed, even though he was at point blank range near Luigi when the explosion was caused. However, it is possible that Ness and Lucas saved his life with their telekinesis. Disquise Whenever Kirby killed someone, he would wear their skin and dance around in it for fun. This habit gave Psycho Kirby prodiguous skills in disquise. When he killed Meta Knight, he wore his face for pleasure, until he took off the face when he attacked Luigi in the Ivory Towers. Not only could Psycho Kirby wear his skin and appear precisely like his enemy, but he also managed to perfectly impersonate Meta Knight's deep voice in gloating pleasure when he killed Ganondorf Dragmire. Unarmed Combat Psycho Kirby is shown to be relatively skilled in unarmed combat. He was able to hold his own against Meta Knight without a weapon in the police station, even though his enemy was wielding a sword. Psycho Kirby was eventually able to kill his nemesis when he found a fire flower lying on the floor and incinerated Meta Knight with it. Swordsmanship Psycho Kirby proved himself to be capable of wielding a sword. Psycho Kirby used Meta Knight's sword to stab and decapitate Ganondorf Dragmire, flourishing the weapon after killing the Shadow Don. Teleportation Psycho Kirby was apparently able to teleport. When his cell door opened when Luigi interrogated him, Kirby apparently dissappeared, leaving behind his brass mouth guard. The lights in the room flickered, and when they came back on, he quickly appeared in front of Luigi. It is unknown if he was able to use magic and teleport, or if he was just extremely fast. It is also possible that he used some other method to move so fast. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Beast Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Dark Sides Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Lieutenant Generals Category:Fanmade